


囚（9）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（9）

[9]  
犹如失去灵魂的提线木偶，Thor是被英俊的男人牵着手走向所谓“爱的房间”，比要失去整个车队更令他心慌的是Loki冷漠的眼神，甚至不愿再施舍他一个侧脸。  
原来，他爱上了他，爱上了这个恶劣的将他强行拖入黑暗的男人。  
只是，这份畸形的爱并不会开花结果，不是吗？

英俊的男人很满意今晚投得的尤物，Thor一米九的身高似乎能将他轻易的拥入怀里，这是他一直以来都在追求的。  
男人最开始的目标是这午夜帝国的老板，英俊的漂亮的脸庞还有那挺拔的身姿没有一点不戳中他，然而当一束光洒落在Thor身上，Thor深情款款看着Loki的时候，他就被彻底的征服了。  
台下的看客们从没见过老板Loki会亲自挽着商品而来，他们之间流露的莫名暧昧的气氛，分明是在说双方是彼此的专属猎物。  
不过嘛，现在看看Loki大方的把人交出来的模样似乎又不是这样的。

“Damm！”  
一杯又一杯的香槟滑入喉头，Loki甚至感到已经站不稳在摇摇欲坠，脑海里都是Thor的脸，赛车时飞扬的模样、欢愉时嘶吼的模样、还有亲吻他时虔诚的模样。  
该死！他是不是把领带系得太紧了？为何会感觉心口被巨石压住透不过气。  
Loki摇晃着回到他的办公室试图吃一颗头痛药缓解身体的苦痛，手却不由自主的打开了监视，Loki从来都是个聪明的人，懂得适时的利用一些视频换得利益，但他对于那些无聊的视频内容毫不感兴趣。  
可这一刻他的手却还是颤立着点开了Thor房间的监控。

“鞭打我，拥抱我！”  
英俊的男人脱去一切束缚，露出应酬太多而不算健美的身躯，Thor冷着一张脸毫无慈悲的挥动着皮鞭，拥抱？他想拥抱的人怕是此刻正数着享用不尽的金钱嘲笑他这颗心的沦落呢。  
“嘶...”  
Loki双手撑在桌案的边缘，指尖过于用力而开始泛白，心脏痛的厉害脑袋竟也是一片空白，Thor那鞭打的每一下都像在抽打他的内心，接下来呢？Thor是不是要给那个英俊的男人一个拥抱，就像对他亲密的拥抱一般？  
不！不可以的，那宽广的肩膀是属于他的，激烈的欢爱也只会属于他！

疯了，对，我疯了！  
就让这一切都疯狂吧！

英俊的男人被Loki狠狠的踹到地上，一丝不挂的被几个大汉拖着离开，他睁大双眸不敢相信发生的一切，明明下一秒就可以拥抱上Thor宽阔的胸膛了。  
房门被狠狠关上，门外有铁链相碰的声音，Loki翠绿色的眼眸盯着冷漠的Thor无法再移动一分。  
Thor木然的抬头，手中的皮鞭被紧紧握住指尖早已泛白。  
他没有看错吗？  
是Loki，是Loki已然湿润的眼眸？Thor有一刻的不知所措，最终只有急忙粗糙的用衬衫袖口擦拭着Loki眼角的泪水。  
Loki紧咬的唇瓣在Thor不知所措中松了开来，他第一次如此不理智如此的疯狂，可Thor出现在他生命中本身就是一种疯狂对不对？  
Loki暗示着自己，这一切都是命运之神的作祟，所以他要遵循自己的内心。  
这一刻开始，他的阳光只会属于他，再也无人可以夺走他！  
对，Loki要将Thor永远的囚禁，成为他的囚徒。  
只是眼下先要囚禁Thor的心，用他自己的身体。

“Thor，你打我吧。”  
Loki委屈的声音有些发颤，拉着Thor的手做出皮鞭要挥舞下来的样子。  
Thor从未见过这样的Loki，虽然在欢爱里偶尔也很可的爱他的金主，却从不会对他如此低声下气。  
或许，这份畸形的爱恋并非只是他的单箭头？  
Thor枯竭的内心像是有丝缕阳光照射进来，那些名为Loki情爱的种子发了芽，长成参天大树。

持着长鞭挥起却最终只是对着空气甩下一鞭的Thor用力的将Loki拥入怀里，贪婪的靠近Loki的脖颈闻着他身上独有的气味。  
Thor恼人的体温让Loki的大脑都被麻痹，他感觉浑身轻飘飘的，早前过多的香槟和一时的愤怒被这一个拥抱所治愈，Loki无意识的环抱住Thor的腰肢，他们之间的距离太近了，衣料摩擦带来的温热比药物的作用更加猛烈。

Thor沿着Loki的眉眼开始亲吻，虔诚的一如那一晚，Loki则是乖乖的坐在那任由Thor温柔缠绵的吻落在眉眼、脸庞，最终在唇瓣上辗转相叠。  
你看，即使沐浴在阳光里的男人也是会对他这个在黑暗里生存的人有欲望的，Loki的手往下伸去毫不意外的摸索到Thor微微挺立的昂扬。  
“等...”  
Loki的话语还未能说完，Thor的手却只慢了一步的覆上Loki的昂扬，宽大的掌心带着前所未有的热度在Loki衣裤的前端恶意的打着圆圈，他感觉到另一只手紧紧拥抱的躯体颤动了，迫不及待的往他身上靠来。  
Loki也是喜欢我的？对吗？对我是不同于那些性爱的商品？  
对，一定是这样的！  
Thor暗示自己这一切都是真实的，感情是真实的，拥抱着Loki也是真实的，他的手开始用力的沿着Loki裤沿的形状搓揉，希望可以取悦怀里发出呻吟的男人。

“帮我脱了它。”  
Loki提着Thor的衣领靠近自己，诱惑的伏在Thor宽广的肩上低语，他拉着Thor越来越放肆的手来到自己的裤沿，沿着精致的皮带往下滑，是命令更是诱惑。  
大概是个人都不能抗拒英俊优雅的男人如此的诱惑吧，Thor像是中了名为Loki的毒不再是不情不愿的服从命令而是握着Loki的手一起去解开了他们彼此间的束缚。  
白嫩的肌肤在昏黄灯光的照耀下带着色情的意味，偏偏某个人送上缠绵的吻之后不听话的在他裤沿前左右摇摆，分泌出的肠液混合着Thor前端发疯暴胀而分泌的液体在西装裤上留下斑驳痕迹，Thor急不可耐的想要去解脱自己的束缚，然而有双手快他一步。  
Loki温柔的帮Thor褪去了衣物，不同于往日带有调教带有侮辱性的爱抚，他此刻握着Thor胀大的性器很是温柔的上下撸动，白嫩的掌心也渐渐泛出粉红。  
空气里弥漫着淫靡的气味，两人极有耐心的取悦着对方双唇相接，身下的性器也在同一时间相对磨蹭着释放了第一次，白浊混在一起沾湿了彼此的身躯，蜜色的胸膛与白嫩的胸膛相搭配，从没有过的美好和谐。

“我想要了。”  
像是撒娇一样蹭上Thor紧贴在脸颊上的金发，Thor被这一举动激得浑身颤立，却还是强忍自己沾上他们彼此的白浊伸向Loki的后庭，后庭早已分泌出些许肠液，却还是不够，Thor深入的指尖都能让在他身上的人儿紧皱眉头。  
不能伤到Loki，这是Thor满心柔软的念头，他耐着性子用指尖做着前戏，然而身上的人却越来越不听话的将手伸向他刚释放过的性器。  
“不听话。”  
Thor笑着拍打了Loki柔嫩的臀瓣，荡起肉波，好了，现在想忍也忍不了了。

他们面对面的相拥，Thor粗大的性器在艰难的行进中进入了Loki，接着是原始的律动以及Thor想要Loki也得到欢愉的覆上Loki昂扬的手，他们唇齿一次又一次温柔缠绵的相接，珍视对方给自己带来的每一份欢愉每一次颤立。  
夜，还很长。

——TBC——


End file.
